roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
E Class
The E Class is currently the biggest and slowest''' Freighter in the game. Description The E Class is a massive Freighter and a treasure chest for Pirates. It is rather lacking in health and resistance for its exorbitant price. This ship is only effective when used in sync with a Mammoth or any other similarly large Miner, such as the Rorqual, M Class, or Galaxy. Otherwise, most of its enormous Cargo Hold is not utilized very effectively. Interior The interior of the E Class is largely confined to the cockpit. A teleporter is used to transport the player from the back of the ship to the pilot's seat, and there is little decoration in the cockpit aside from the seat and a small panel. Down the hallway if you turn to your right, you will find a small bedroom and if you continue straight down the hallway, it will lead to the cockpit. Advantages * Largest Cargo Hold in the game; It is double the Prepravca’s Cargo Hold and forty times larger than the Wyrm‘s Cargo Hold. * Very high health for its class. * Can easily make thousands of Credits per run even if the Economy is bad, so long as there is enough Ores and Credits in the Economy for it to buy and sell. * Somewhat fast for its size. It beats most Dreadnoughts in Speed, which are about the same size. * Has a explosion value of 100 Disadvantages * Slowest Freighter in the game. * Terrible Acceleration makes it hard to escape quickly. * Extremely expensive for a Freighter. * Very vulnerable alone. * Pirates consider this ship the ultimate target since it's slow, defenseless, extremely expensive, and it often takes a long time to dock at the Mega Base compared to most ships. * Finding enough Ores and Credits can be a problem. * Can break the Economy after a few trades, limiting its effective usage. * Takes time to make back the amount of money it costs. * Easy to get caught on things (such as asteroids) due to its size. Strategy * If your faction is at War, only attempt to go to Mega Base if the enemy is distracted or you have an escort. * Never trade while in a war to avoid being destroyed. The E Class is very vulnerable to attack. If it's vital that you trade during a War, it is recommended to use smaller ships instead, as even with an escort you are still taking a huge risk. *Care should be taken to avoid surprise wars being declared mid-way through a trade run, as the E Class may struggle to dock in time if poorly positioned. *Check the Minimap often for Pirates. *Stay next to friendly combat ships. Version History * Received a remodel adding more "cargo pods" to the sides. (Old Model) * Buffed in .65b - Shield increased from 3000 to 3500, Hull increased from 5600 to 6500, Cargo Hold increased from 7500 to 10000, price increased significantly. Also received a remodel. Trivia * Has the highest Cargo Hold of any ship. * Possibly based on the bulk Freighter from 'Endless Sky'. * You will always need about 40-50K credits at most times just to fill your Cargo Hold. * Previous model was referred to as the "Toilet Brush" by the community. * The new model makes it look like two Prepravaca merged together. * This ship is an effective nuke. * For new players: Nuking is where a ship is kamikazed into the target, (Starbase/ Ship) and the explosion damage kills/ damages the target. * If you get stuck in the Megabase, DO NOT MOVE '''AND TO NOT TRY TO DOCK, '''it might cause you to fling, instead calmly wait for your warp to get off cooldown, then warp out of the wall. Category:Freighter Category:Ships Category:Browse